Problem: What is the sum of the 2009 fractions of the form $\frac{2}{n(n+2)}$ if the values of $n$ are the positive integers from 1 through 2009? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest thousandth.
Answer: We are asked to find  \[
\frac{2}{1\cdot3}+\frac{2}{2\cdot4}
+\frac{2}{3\cdot5}
+\frac{2}{4\cdot6}+\cdots+\frac{2}{2009\cdot2011}.
\] Observe that $\frac{2}{n(n+2)}$ may be written as $\frac{1}{n}-\frac{1}{n+2}$.  Applying this identity, our sum becomes \[
\frac{1}{1}-\frac{1}{3}+\frac{1}{2}-\frac{1}{4}
+\frac{1}{3}-\frac{1}{5}
+\frac{1}{4}-\frac{1}{6}+\cdots+\frac{1}{2009}-\frac{1}{2011}.
\] Every negative term cancels with the term three places to the right.  The only terms which remain are \[
1+\frac{1}{2}-\frac{1}{2010}-\frac{1}{2011}.
\] To the nearest thousandth, the sum is $\boxed{1.499}$.